In Case of I Wuf You
by fantasy-forest
Summary: Mungkin lain kali, Rin harus berpikir ratusan kali sebelum menjanjikan hal konyol.


**In Case of I Wuf You**

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton.

 _Mungkin lain kali, Rin harus berpikir ratusan kali sebelum menjanjikan hal konyol._

.

.

.

#confession 0

 _Suatu kesalahan memikirkan rindu kala hujan tengah bercerita._

.

.

.

Matahari terlambat berdandan hari ini. Pukul setengah sebelas kurang lima menit wujudnya masih tampak samar-samar selayaknya kekurangan _blush on_. Klorofil dari daun-daun mulai menggerutu saking kurangnya cahaya yang tertangkap untuk keberlangsungan memasak mereka.

Kontras dibandingkan dengan Rin yang tengah senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Kedua netra biru gadis itu mencuri lirik kearah tempat dimana sosok pirang yang biasanya duduk _selonjoran_ sambil mengunyah cokelat terganti dengan manusia _random_ tokoh supporter tak penting.

"Jadi, aku putus dengan Kaito. Aku beneran gak tahan, perjanjian memang harus sampai sebulan dan ini kurang dari delapan belas hari lagi." Suara keluhan Miku yang menjadi _sentral_ dari lingkaran tempat Rin duduk bahkan terabaikan.

Rin tersenyum bersama _delusi_.

"Bayangin aja, belum sebulan pacaran tiap kali chat yang dipajang emotikon love beratus-ratus."

Kulit pucatnya.

"Bayarin baju pesanan Luka itu memang gak baik buat dompet. Tapi, siapa coba yang tahan dengan makhluk _nyentrik_ yang pajang selfie dengan syal di musim panas?"

Senyumnya.

"Apalagi sering di _bully_ sejak jadian sama itu makhluk astral."

Cara dia memakan cokelat.

"Miku juga punya hati. Juga punya urat malu."

Tingginya yang sedikit kurang dari rata-rata

"Tapi mikirin uang juga bikin pengen nenggak _aseton_. Tadi pagi, dia ngajak balikan masa. Padahal baru putus kemarin malam ya ampun. Menurut kamu gimana, Rin?"

Mendengar namanya disebut spontan membuat Rin tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eh, apa?" tanya Rin tanpa dosa.

"Menurut kamu gimana soal taruhan tentang Kaito?"

Rin mengernyit. "Lah, gimana apanya. Kamu kan udah terikat perjanjian sama Luka. Walaupun aku rada gak _sreg_ ngelihat kamu jadian dengan ulat bulu."

"Koreksi. Udah putus, mbak," sahut Kokone disamping Rin.

"Hah? Kapan?"

"Dua puluh tahun yang lalu," tukas Miku saking kesalnya. "Makanya, jangan kebanyakan mikirin Len dan konsumsi _micin_ deh."

Rin nyengir tak bersalah. "Ya, maaf. Kamu kan tahu aku lagi kena _kangenesis gebetane disease_."

Miku memutar kedua bola matanya dituruti Kokone yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

" _Back to the topic_ , deh. Jadi sebenarnya kenapa? Udah putus. Yaudah kenapa harus ribet," ucap Rin asal, tidak tahu jika Hatsune Miku sudah bersemangat untuk menimpuk kepala pirangnya dengan tong sampah.

"Uang buat hidup selama tiga bulan kedepan terancam lenyap," ujar Kokone mewakili Miku yang memalingkan wajah.

"Terancam? Bukannya kalau udah putus berarti beneran lenyap?"

Miku kembali melirik Rin, "Luka belum tahu," jawabnya diiringi helaan nafas frustrasi.

"Umm …," Rin memasang tampang berpikir. "Kalau memakai konsep untung rugi, pacaran dengan Kaito ataupun merelakan uang sama-sama memperoleh hasil seri yang beratnya ke rugi."

"Aku tahu itu. Terima kasih atas info tidak bergunanya," tukas Miku.

"Masih ada sambungannya, Mik!" kedua netra biru Rin menatap sinis kearah Miku. "Tapi, karena kekurangan uang merupakan masalah global jadi kurasa kamu harus balikan sebelum Luka tahu segalanya. Karena apa? Setiap pesan Kaito bisa kamu kurangi frekuensinya dengan balasan singkat dan pura-pura sibuk, sementara terror Luka? Errg …, aku bahkan tidak sanggup membayangkannya."

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan ucapan Rin," Kokone ikut ambil suara. "Lagian tinggal delapan belas hari lagi kan?"

Miku mengangguk-angguk. "Terus ejekan dari orang-orang?"

"Abaikan aja udah, lagian …, bukannya urat malu milik Hatsune Miku sudah lama putus?" seulas senyum mengejek terulas sempurna di wajah Rin.

Miku mendengus kesal, "Apaan!" kemudian melanjutkan dengan nada memelas. "Jadi beneran balikan nih?"

Kedua bola mata Rin berputar. "Iyalah!"

"Yakin?"

"Daripada harus ngerelain uang selama tiga bulan? Mending kamu ngetraktir aku dan Kokone bakso dua porsi, deh."

"Jadi balikan, nih?"

Rin mulai jengah, gadis itu membuang pandangannya kearah lain—yang entah kebetulan atau tidak—mengarah tepat pada tangga dimana seorang berambut pirang dengan baju bebas bergerak naik.

Diperjelas. Kagamine. Len. Yang kebetulan baru saja kembali dari lomba cerdas cermat setelah menghilang dua hari lalu.

"Gini aja, kalau kamu bisa bertahan selama dua bulan aku akan nembak doi!" ucap Rin, mengeluarkan setiap kata numpang lewat pada sistem koordinasi pusatnya.

 _Eh._

Mulut Kokone terbuka lebar beberapa detik sebelum gadis itu tersadar dan berlari menuju kelasnya sambil meneriakkan nama Rei.

 _Apa?!_

Megpoid Gumiya—yang sedari tadi menguping—menjulurkan kepalanya melalui jendela.

 _Tadi apa yang aku bilang?_

"Beneran nih?" Miku bersorak riang. "Kalau gitu aku bakalan balikan sama Kaito. Dua bulan asal bisa ngelihat kamu nembak dia yang gak pernah peka aku ikhlas, Rin."

 _Nembak doi?_

 _Nembak_ _ **LEN**_ _?_

Wajah Rin mendadak pucat. " _Wait_ , Mik. Interupsi, aku ganti itu cuma asal ngomong jangan dibawa serius," kilahnya.

"Enggak mau tahu. Mesti nembak, apa yang sudah diucapkan tidak boleh ditarik lagi!"

 _Oh._

 _Tidak_.

"Kalau kamu enggak ngelakuin setelah aku berhasil lewatin dua bulan. Aku bakal bilang sendiri ke Len!"

 _Lebih buruk lagi._

"Rin mulai sekarang kamu harus lebih banyak belajar untuk gunakan logikamu sebelum memutuskan isi hatimu," nasihat Gumiya. Pemuda berambut hijau itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

 _Iya kamu benar Gumiya. Seharusnya kamu bilang dari tadi._

Rei—yang baru saja muncul—menatap Rin tak percaya, "Rin kamu beneran bakal nembak?! Setelah sekian lama kisah gak peka antara _kouhai_ dan _senpai_ akan menemukan titik terangnya."

Sungguh Rin tidak mau dengar lagi.

"Gak boleh di _cancel_ apa?"

Dan kehidupan penuh terror Rin ditentukan hingga dua bulan mendatang.

 **To Be Continued**

 **a/n** : Hai, udah lama gak nulis. Ternyata jadi anak SMA itu gak seenak novel _teenlit_ ya, hiks. Disarankan untuk baca Modus sebelum baca ini, tapi enggak baca juga enggak apa sih soalnya gak terlalu berpengaruh, hehe ... cuma sekedar info aja kalau Len dan Rin disini adalah Len dan Rin yang ada di modus. Jadi yang sempat nagih kejelasan hubungan antara Rin dan Len dijawab disini ya, tehe. Soal update enggak bisa janji sekarang mengingat jatah waktu bebas saya itu seperti kelangkaan sumber daya ekonomi dan kebutuhan manusia yang tidak terbatas (ok ini melantur ke ekonomi).

Yang pasti semoga suka ;''D bye~

nb : maafkan saya yang menistakan Kaito ini hanya kebutuhan skenario dari _real life_ (/eh?)


End file.
